ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Francesco Vezzoli
Francesco Vezzoli (born 1971, Brescia, Italy) is an Italian artist and filmmaker based in Milan. Vezzoli studied at the Central Saint Martins School Of Art in London from 1992 to 1995. He worked with Ben Duggan and Lady Gaga in 2009 for French Vogue and Italian edition of Vanity Fair magazine. September 19, 2009 9-19-09 Ben Duggan 001.jpg|1 9-19-09 Ben Duggan 002.jpg 9-19-09 Ben Duggan 003.jpg|2 9-19-09 Ben Duggan 004.jpg 9-19-09 Ben Duggan 005.jpg|3 9-19-09 Ben Duggan 006.png 9-19-09 Ben Duggan 006 Alt.jpg 9-19-09 Ben Duggan 007.jpg|4 9-19-09 Ben Duggan 007 Alt.jpg 9-19-09 Ben Duggan BTS 001.jpg|BTS *Photography by Ben Duggan *Location — The Museum of Contemporary Art (MoCA) *Hair by Peter Savic #''Lady Gaga wears a vintage Victorian crinoline wire cage.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Alexander McQueen and a headpiece by Charlie Le Mindu.'' #''Lady Gaga wears boots by John Galliano.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a headpiece (worn as a neckpiece) by Philip Treacy for McQueen, and a vintage Victorian pearl-embellished neck ruff rented from Palace Costume.'' Portraits 9-0-09 Francesco Vezzoli 002.jpg 9-0-09 Francesco Vezzoli 001.jpg|1 9-19-09 Francesco Vezzoli 017.jpg 9-19-09 Francesco Vezzoli 018.jpg|2 9-19-09 Francesco Vezzoli 013.jpg|3 9-19-09 Francesco Vezzoli 007.jpeg|4 9-19-09 Francesco Vezzoli 014.jpg 9-19-09 Francesco Vezzoli 010.jpg|5 9-19-09 Francesco Vezzoli 011.jpg| 9-19-09 Francesco Vezzoli 008.jpg|6 9-19-09 Francesco Vezzoli 009.jpg 9-19-09 Francesco Vezzoli 015.jpg|7 9-19-09 Francesco Vezzoli 016.jpg|8 #"PROPA-GA-GANDA (AFTER RODCHENKO)" (140 x 100 cm, 2009). Silkscreen on paper, diptych. The posters were used on November 14, 2009 #"Portrait of Lady Gaga as Pierrot with Rainbow Tears" (50 x 39 cm, 2009). The photographer did the petit-point embroidery the day of the "Ballet Russe Italian Style (The Shortest Musical You Will Never See Again)" #"Sad Romance (Surrealist Portrait of Lady Gaga)" (30 x 24 cm, 2009). Laserprint on canvas with metallic embroidery, custom jewelry. #"Pokerface (Self portrait with Mother Gaga—After de Chirico)" (32 1/4 x 28 1/8 inches framed x 71.4 cm, 2009). Inkjet print on canvas, cotton and metallic embroidery, custom jewelry #"Le Gant d'Amour de Chirico & Jean Genet" (29 1/3 x 24 1/5 x 1in, 74.5 cm x 61. 5 cm framed, 2010). Inkjet print on canvas, metallic embroidery, custom jewelry paper. Original photo by John Wright. #"Head of Lady Gaga as Minerva Crying Apolinaire de Chirico" (27.6 x 22.4 inches or 70 x 57 cm framed, 2009). Inkjet print on canvas, metallic embroidery, paper. #Original picture taken from Lounge Gift of MMVA in Toronto, Canada (June 21, 2009). #Original photo by Aaron Fallon (May 10, 2008). Media use 9-0-09 Francesco Vezzoli 001.jpg|1 Vogue Paris November 2009.jpg| Vogue November No. 902 (2009) Natalie-Portman-Vanity-Fair-1.jpg| Vanity Fair (December, 2009) Francesco Vezzoli presents Ballets Russes Italian Style.jpg|2 #Poster for MOCA's 30th Anniversary Gala #Francesco Vezzoli Presents Ballet Russes Italian Style (The Shortest Musical You Will Never See Again), Gagosian Gallery, 2011, Hardback, 48 pages The book shows the preparatory sketches for the piece, photographs of the Gaga in the MoCA galleries and onstage, and the resulting Gaga-centric artworks. November 14, 2009 :Main article: "Ballets Russes Italian Style (The Shortest Musical You Will Never See Again)" For MoCA 30th anniversary gala, the museum asked artist Francesco Vezzoli to come up with a "social ritual gala" which he turned into an artwork. For the event, Damien Hirst customized Gaga's piano with butterflies and her hat was designed by Frank Gehry. Other contributions include masks created by director Baz Luhrmann and his wife, Catherine Martin, and costumes designed by Vezzoli and Miuccia Prada. During the dinner, Gaga with Bolshoi Ballet dancers and Vezzoli performed "Ballets Russes Italian Style (The Shortest Musical You Will Never See Again)". "Francesco Vezzoli" Garage Center for Contemporary Culture exhibition of his performance piece “Ballet Russe Italian Style (The Shortest Musical You Will Never See Again)” which featured Lady Gaga and the Bolshoi Ballet in 2009. The exhibition lasted from June 19 to September 26, 2010. The exhibition documented Francesco Vezzoli’s visual performance which was inspired by “Le Bal” (1935), the only one of the Ballet Russes ever to be designed by Balanchine in collaboration with an Italian artist, the Surrealist Giorgio de Chirico. Vezzoli collaborated to conceive every detail of the interior space, the piano-art work by Damien Hirst and the costumes by Miuccia Prada to create a “living, breathing artwork”. The work elegantly combined different genres of video, petit-point embroidery, photography and live performance. Link *Official website Category:Photographers Category:The Fame Monster (Photoshoots)